Don't Go
D''o''n't ''G''o Episode Ten, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Pretty much, this is the last episode of Cold. I'll work on the movies too, but this is the last "episode" of the entire show. It would mean a lot to me if you are reading this to comment, because this show meant a lot to me. Special thanks to those out there who stuck with me this whole time and gave me encouragement to keep going. And of course...don't go, even when this show is done. I promise to do so much more for this <3 ily all!! Don't Go We raced home like the Shadows themselves were behind us. The excitement was contagious and my cheeks hurt from grinning. Kitkat had long stopped complaining about her pelt because of her eagerness to return home. Frosty was less grumpy when we realized – with a fond look – that we were about to part ways. Wavepaw and Mosspaw were practically giddy with excitement. And then there were Brownhare and I. We were stubbornly trying to run with our tails linked together, but I didn’t mind as we stumbled forward. The hunting lands drew closer and closer and my breath caught in my throat as we barreled forward. The six of us soon found ourselves collapsed in what was officially Clan land. “This feels so nice,” I muttered as we were tangled together from a long fall from the top of the hill. “Doesn’t it?” Brownhare said, amused, “Though it would feel better if everyone would get off me.” Frosty grunted. “I would but Kitkat is on top of me.” “It’s very comfortable up here,” Kitkat mused, “though I think two of you need to stop squirming.” “Get off me!” Wavepaw yelped, “I am not going to die because Kitkat decided not to get her sorry tail out of here.” Of course, that was the wrong thing to say. “My tail is not sorry,” she said in an arrogant manner, “It’s very elegant and beautiful because I spend hours a day just to groom it. Also, I have to stop every five steps just to groom out all the dust that gathers on it. I wish there wasn’t so much to do in the world because I never have enough time to just groom my tail. So no, it’s not sorry-” “Kitkat,” Frosty interrupted, “That’s lovely, sweetheart, but can you please get off?” “Only because you asked,” Kitkat hopped off. I sighed in relief as we slowly untangled ourselves. “Shade,” I froze when I heard the familiar voice of my sister. “Where were you?” I whirled around to see Storm standing there, looking shocked and pale. I walked silently over to her and embraced her. “The snowstorm blew us away,” I murmured, “but we’re back now.” Storm looked relieved. “I was so worried,” she laughed dryly, “mostly because when I found out who was missing, I was praying you guys wouldn’t be together.” I glanced fondly at my companions. “Well, looks like we did fine together.” Kitkat flopped onto the ground. “Other than the fact that you always made my pelt dirty,” she muttered. Frosty only laughed and Storm and I exchanged delighted glances. I was home. ~ “The Clans are doing fine,” Storm told me as we walked towards the lake, “The snow is also melting. I think it’s safe to say that cold season is over.” I purred. “Finally. It’s been what? Eight moons?” “Something like that,” Storm smiled. Suddenly, she didn’t look so old anymore. It was as if she was feeling her youth again. After all, she had matured a lot faster than expected. “It’s so weird that it’s over,” I admitted, “I mean now we’ll return and cold season will end. It seems that our problems will end along with it.” “Our major problems,” Storm corrected. “There’s nothing you can’t face,” I told her, purring. Storm gave me a quiet purr. “The group is doing fine also. Kouhai and Ryewillow settled in ThunderClan and we might see some excitement coming from them soon. Willowfur is a lot more open now and she’s striving to be RiverClan’s deputy – which is very likely because RiverClan is still recovering. Dawnfur is as obnoxious as always, but I do believe she might be having kits with Flameheart soon. Snowbreeze is doing fine, as to be expected. Duskshadow and Tessa have settled down well too.” She turned expectantly to me. I rolled my eyes, “Honestly if you’ve seen us bicker at home, you can only imagine what happened out there.” Storm let out a startling laugh. “It’s so relieving that you’re home,” she sighed, “I’ve constantly wondered in the past moon where you had gone. Of course, I could only hope that you would come back as a group.” “I want to reiterate to say how relieving it is to see you again,” I grinned, “and of course, how nice it is to be home.” “I’m sure you would have been content with just Brownhare out there,” Storm teased. I blushed fiercely at the thought of being alone with Brownhare. “There were some difficulties but it’s safe to say we would have been content too,” I laughed, sneaking a glance at the brown tom, who is tending to the two apprentices. Before Storm could reply, I gasped at the sight of the lake territories. The blanket of white that had once covered the area is half gone. Greenery had begun to bloom and I raced from my sister’s side down to ShadowClan’s territory. Storm kept pace with me. When I finally reach the lake, I stare around in wonder. “It’s so weird not to see white everywhere.” “Isn’t it?” Storm gazed around, “We’re still adjusting.” “Are the others still residing at the island?” I asked quietly, “Or did they return to their homes?” “They went back,” Storm mewed wistfully, “But the island is ours and of course for the rogues who want to visit or reside there. Kouhai will probably be with Ryewillow though.” “Brownhare and I will be there,” I promised. Storm looked thrilled. “It won’t be as lonely with you two back,” she laughed, “Though the solitude had been nice for a change.” I brushed my pelt against hers in an affectionate way, giddy with happiness. “Well, I mean, you probably have enough power to kick us out if you prefer it.” “You better watch yourself then!” ~ Settling back in the island is strange. I never really expected myself to be back here. I mean when you’re out there in the wilderness for so long, you just tend to realize how easy it is to just be finding a new home every day. Moving forward. Brownhare was just as restless. For the first few nights, he couldn’t get used to it. Something was on his mind but I didn’t know what. The others had been just as thrilled to see us return and Kitkat and Frosty had made their farewells, with certain promises that they would visit often as long as we didn’t mind. It turned out when Storm said “Duskshadow and Tessa settled down well too”, she meant that they found their own home near the outside of ThunderClan territory. They preferred that side, probably because of their closer relationship to Frosty and Kitkat’s rogues rather than Gorse. I looked around the island and sighed. Storm was right, this was rather mundane. “I’m not used to this,” I admitted one day, “it was so much livelier when the rest of them were still here.” Storm rolled over and smiled sadly. “Like you said, our problems are over. They have lives they need to catch up on. So do us.” She stared pointedly at Brownhare. I blushed and curled up in my nest, my head resting gently on Brownhare’s flank. “I know…” Weirdly as it had seem, perhaps it was better this way. ~ “Brownhare,” I murmured as he sat up to groom his fur, successfully waking me up. Storm was gone, which left me with the opportunity to chase a few of my interests with the brown tom without being teased. “Are we going to have kits?” He choked in surprise but looked amused at the question. “Do you want to have kits?” He asked absentmindedly. “It would be nice,” My whiskers twitched, “I mean, we are in love.” “I don’t know yet,” his expression turned serious, “We should wait a little longer. Maybe in a few moons.” “Okay,” I rested my head against his shoulder when he scooted closer, “I’d wait a lifetime for you, Brownhare.” “I’ve been thinking,” he mused, “about some things.” “Like what?” “Like…FireClan.” I sat up in surprise. “What about FireClan?” I ask carefully. Brownhare furrowed his brow in concentration. “Amberfrost,” he said simply, in a way that twisted my heart painfully. “I need to speak to her. To make sure she’s alright.” “I’m sure she’s fine,” I muttered in a clipped tone. He glanced down at me. “It’s not that,” he looked hesitant, “the Clan was on the brink of war when I left. We barely toned it down. I need to know if she’s faring well, or if the Clan has…broken down so to speak. I need to settle the unfinished business.” “Can I…” I hesitated, “Can I go with you?” He smiled. “I thought you would never ask.” I curled my tail around his and breathed. “I’d go anywhere with you.” I can hear the unspoken words as if he said them. Like he said them so many other times. It didn’t matter where we went. We would go together. ~ “I can’t believe cold season is finally over,” Storm mused. “It’s kind of interesting actually,” I purred. “What is?” “Today is different,” I declared quietly. “Today is…” “…cold.” The End. Special thanks to Brighty for the idea of the ending! And of course (sniffs) the show is officially over. I will continue to work on the movies and specials, but there's no more episodes for this one... Also... Brownhare's movie: Intertwined time to enter...the world of Beauty! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold